Ash's Pokemon Journey My version!
by enasencca
Summary: What if Ash rescued a rare Pokemon who later followed him on his journey and he still gets Pikachu?What if he was smart?I know that this idea is overused but it's nice to write. Smart/Aura Ash My first fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 (Edited Sept 28,2015)

* * *

**Mew:**Yay!Ena finally edited this chapter!

**Zoroark:**I don't really see a difference.

**Mew:**Really? Do you know when I was dying in Lucario's movie?

**Zoroark:**Yes?

**Mew:**That wasn't because of the tree,it was because the old chapter killed me. Disclaimer, we don't own Pokemon.

**Zoroark:**Like Ena could own me!

* * *

"Talking"

"_Thinking"_

_**"Pokedex" **_

* * *

In the Kanto Region, Pallet Town, there lived a young boy named Ash Ketchum. Ash was by all means a prodigy. It was clear to everyone around him that he was destined to be someone special.

When he was 5 years old and had learned his letters, his mother brought him to the library. She expected him to choose something like "The Ugly Ducklett" or " The Seven Swannas". He did, but he picked up other books too, fat encyclopedias that were so heavy he had to bring a small red cart and drag it behind him.

Ash would marvel at the knowledge and trivia he found in the local library, and went there nearly every day. When he ran out of books to read, his mother Delia sent him to Professor Oak, because Ash was getting antsy and contemplating the idea of going out to the tall grass on his own. Without any Pokemon I might add. It was a laughing Oak that came to fetch Ash the next day.

Professor Oak was a kindly old man with twinkling eyes. He knew that the only thing that could satisfy Ash's thirst for knowledge was first hand experience. Ash helped Oak in maintaining the lab and taking care of the Pokemon. Sometimes, it seemed that Ash spent more time in the lab then back home.

For some time everything went well. But Ash's best friend, and Oak's spoiled grandson, Gary was steaming in Jealousy. Why did his granddad teach Ash, and not him? He conveniently ignored the fact that he had refused Oak before, stating that he was already smart enough. The anger kept on building and in the end, exploded, on the fateful day by a creek. The two went separate ways after the fight, and instead of being friendly rivals, were downright enemies.

The fight made Ash even more determined, if only to prove Gary wrong. He studied harder than everyone else and got straight A's (Much to Gary's dismay).

Oak could sense that Ash was lonely though. Gary had essentially turned everyone in school against him, with whispered rumors and cruel remarks. The Pokemon in Oak's Ranch, though Ash loved them very much, couldn't be with him all the time. Many times the Professor tried to convince Gary to let bygones be bygones, and every time Gary refused, stating that even if Ketchum got down to his hands and knees to apologize in front of him he would never befriend him again. After his twentieth try, Oak surrendered.

One day, an eight year old Ash was walking in the outskirts of Pallet's resident forest when a pained cry reached his ears. It appeared to come from the forest. Ash hesitated, because his mother told him never to enter the forest without supervision. But when the cries continued, Ash's heart ached and he broke into a run and entered the forest.

It took him some time, but Ash managed to pinpoint the location of the cries, and miraculously, did not get attacked by any of the wild Pokemon as he did so. The boy tracked it to a clearing a few miles from the forest entrance. Crouching behind some bushes, he cautiously peeped out. What he saw made his blood boil and fists clench.

A group of five people, all in white and red uniforms with a huge "R" stamped on their chests, were whipping a foreign looking Pokemon viciously. They were all wearing cruel smirks and seemed to be relishing in the poor Pokemon's pain. Ash wanted to run there and save the Pokemon, and if possible, strangle the group. But he knew he was outmatched, so he crouched down and waited for a chance, his heart breaking at the sound of the cries.

The chance came when the Pokemon fired an attack that left the attackers dazed. Ash took the opportunity and running madly on adrenaline, caught the Pokemon and escaped with it into the underbrush. He crouched beneath a particularly prickly plant, his heart beating so fast it seemed as if it would explode.

The Pokemon trashed violently and hissed, but relaxed when it heard Ash's soothing voice. It seemed to know Ash was trying to help it. Meanwhile,the group was coming out of the daze and cursing violently when they noticed the Pokemon had disappeared. _That's 50 dollars in the swear jar._ Ash thought wryly. All thought ceased when he heard the footsteps come closer. He spotted a pair of feet through an opening in the bottom of the bush.

His heart stopped.

The man hmmed and huhhed as he prodded the bush Ash was hiding under. Luckily, he pricked his finger on a particularly nasty thorn, and cursing his mouth off again, he retreated and regrouped with the others.

"Damn it!Giovanni will have our heads if we don't catch that pesky Pokemon!"said the one Ash supposed was the leader. "Split up and search!"

Ash waited until all the footsteps disappeared,before sprinting to Oak's laboratory.

* * *

Reviews and constructive criticism welcome. Flames will be ignored.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2(Edited 2nd October, 2015)

**Ena**:Thank you all for your generous reviews and favs!

**Mew:**Hey Ena!

**Ena:**Hi mew!

**Mew:** I'm going to eat my cookies! (Floats to the next room)

(A giggling Zoroark enters the room and shoves a plate of cookies to my arms)

**Ena:***Blinks*

**Mew:** WHO TOOK MY COOKIES?!

**Zoroark:** Her!(Points at me)

**Mew:** (eyes glowing) YOU TOOK MY COOKIES?

**Ena:** Mew, wai-AAAAAAAAARGH!

**Zoroark:**We don't own Pokemon. This is Zoroark, over and out.

* * *

'Talking'

_'Thinking'_

**_'Pokedex'_**

**'Flashback'**

* * *

"Professor Oak!" Ash screamed as he barged into the lab, causing the professor, who had been calmly sharpening a pencil, to comically fall off his chair.

"Ash, what's wrong? You nearly gave me a heart attack!" Oak said, while trying to grab the floating documents.

"This Pokemon is hurt professor!" Oak immediately turned, documents forgotten, as he noticed the bundle in Ash's arms for the first time.

"I see." Oak said, and he took the Pokemon from Ash's arms. "I'll help it as much as I can." Ash nodded, watching as Oak entered the surgery room.

After ten minutes of nervous pacing (to Ash it felt like an eternity) and a circular trench in the carpet, Oak emerged, looking tired but happy.

"She'll be fine." Oak said, and Ash let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. It was fine, he didn't fail it. He tried to steady his beating heart.

"But Ash, do you know what Pokemon that is? It's a Snivy! They are only found in the Unova region. How did you find her?" Ash recounted all the events. Oak turned ghostly pale.

"Are you sure that you heard the name Giovanni?" Oak asked. Ash nodded. Oak slumped down on a nearby chair and gave a tired sigh.

"I see. Juniper told me Pokemon thieves were going haywire in Unova, but I'd never imagine it was Team Rocket…I must contact her. Ash, you should go home. Delia must be worried. Come back tomorrow."

Ash nodded and ran out, while Oak contacted Juniper and told her Team Rocket had extended their reach to Unova.

* * *

As soon as Ash woke up, he took a shower, changed his clothes and ran to the lab. He could always eat there.

Ash entered Snivy's Ash saw Snivy lying motionless on her ned,his heart ached. He gently covered her with his jacket, and left to make her breakfast.

* * *

When Snivy woke up in an unfamiliar room, she panicked, Then she remembered the evil men, a soothing voice and strong yet gentle arms bringing her to safety, and soft amber eyes.

The jacket smelled like her saviour, so she curled up in it.

The door suddenly opened, and a boy came in holding a plate of food. He had her saviour's amber eyes, and smelled like him too. Snivy gave a happy cry, and using her vines, propelled herself into his arms.

* * *

Ash was surprised when Snivy started nuzzling him. He thought she would be scared of him, but apparently she remembered her saviour, if hugging him was anything to go by.

'Hey Snivy." He said gently. "Are you hungry?" Snippy nodded.

Ash set her and the plate of food down. Snivy looked at it uncertainly, but trusting Ash, took a bite. Her eyes shone, and she gobbled it down, while Ash sweat dropped.

After she finished, Snivy cooed in delight and leapt to his arms once more.

"Let's go outside." Snivy nodded. Ash walked out, only to meet Professor Oak. Snivy hissed in distrust,

"It's alright. Professor Oak is nice. He was the one that treated you." Snivy decided to take Ash's word for it and settled down again.

_This is not going to be have bonded do I have to be the bad guy? _Oak thought as he mentally cried anime tears_. "_Ash, I'm sorry,but Snivy has to return to Unova." That remark slammed Ash like a brick wall. Snivy hissed angrily, and this time Ash didn't stop her.

He COULDN'T lose another friend, not after Gary.

"Bu-But Professor! Why can't I take car of her? I'll do anything! I'll scrub your floors! I'll clean your toilets! I'll even move to Unova!" Oak was about to refuse with a heavy heart when a beautiful woman entered the room.

* * *

**Reviews and constructive criticism welcome. Flames will be ignored.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

* * *

**Ena****:**Hello everybody!Thanks for following and favs!Hope you will enjoy this chapter!

**Zoroark****:**Ena,are you still mad at me?

**Ena****:**You think?

**Zoroark****:**But I already said sorry!

**Ena****:**You only said sorry after Mew read my mind and found out that you were the culprit!

**Zoroark****:**I was only having fun!

**Ena****:**Explain how me getting thrown around by Mew's physic is FUN?

**Zoroark****:**...Pfft!

**Ena:**It isn't funny!

**Zoroark****:**From this side it is!

**Ena:**That's it!I'm erasing you from the author's note!

**Zoroark:**NOOOOOOO**-**

**Ena****:**I do not own Pokemon! On with the story!

* * *

"Juniper!What are you doing here?" Juniper gave a wry smile and chuckled. She had brown chestnut hair tied up in a short ponytail on her head. Her Cyan eyes twinkled mischievously.

"What's wrong Oak, unhappy to see me?" Oak turned red and vehemently denied it, his hands waving. He was basically babbling at this point.

"No, it's just that I wasn't expecting you! If it's about Snivy she's safe and sound!" Juniper nodded and turned to Ash. "If it's no problem Oak, I want to see for myself." Oak nodded and let her pass.

"Can I examine Snivy young man?" Ash stared at her in distrust, inching away a bit. Juniper eyes lit up in understanding, and she knelt down in front of Ash. 'I'm not going to take her away." She added softly, her arms outstretched and her smile a bit sad. Ash slowly nodded and handed Snivy over. There was a ring of truth in her voice.

Juniper examined Snivy, much to her discomfort. The grass type squirmed and struggled. It was clear though that juniper was used to this kind of attitude, since she held Snivy firmly and gently. In the end, she returned Snivy to Ash, who held the grass type in his arms. Juniper looked at Ash.

"You must love that Snivy very much if you're willing to move to Unova for it young man."Juniper said, her tone caring. Oak blinked and opened his mouth to say something. One look from Juniper made him close it again.

"That's right! My name is Ash Ketchum and I'll be a pokemon master!" Ash said, a proud grin on his face. It was soon replaced by a pleading frown. "So please, let me take care of her!" He hugged Snivy harder.

Oak regarded Ash silently. This was the moment he had been dreading. Ash had finally gotten a new friend and it was leaving him, just like Gary. He braced himself for the inevitable tears.

Imagine his surprise when Juniper actually nodded! His jaw dropped. The female professor pretended not to take notice.

"While normally I will disagree, in this case I'll make an exception." Juniper said, and Ash did a little jig around the room. "But it is going to be hard Ash. Snivy is traumatized and young. Will you be able to do this?" Ash looked up with a determined gaze and nodded.

"I promise I will! And if there is one thing I never do, is back down from my promises!"

* * *

_**4 years later**_

Ash sat in front of the television, with Snivy in his arms. They were watching a Nidorino and a Gengar battle. The Poison type was hit by a shadow ball, and it's trainer shouted encouraging words.

"Who do you think will win?"Ash asked his friend, as the Nidorino made a counterattack. Snivy was silent for a moment before pointing to Gengar, who had a wide grin on it's face and another shadow ball charging in it's hands.

"Me too." Ash said softly, as they resumed watching.

"Ash!What do you think you're doing up at this hour! Go to bed this instant! You wouldn't want to be late tomorrow, wouldn't you?" Delia shouted, appearing behind him. She was brandishing a saucepan threateningly and wore a chastising look on her face.

"Of course not! Come on Snivy, let's go." Snivy cooed, and they went upstairs. Snivy snuggled up beside Ash as soon as he lied down on his bed.

'Tomorrow's the day I finally start my pokemon journey.'Ash said. Snivy prodded him with her finger. "Sorry, we." This satisfied Snivy, and they both fell asleep.

* * *

**Done!Hope you like it!****Sorry if it's too short.  
Should Misty join Ash?  
**Reviews and constructive criticism will be welcome.  
Flames will be ignored.**  
**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Author:**Hi! No author's note today since Zoroark is still missing. *grins evilly* Sorry for the slow updates, my mom has been berating me on my grades. I decided to take Brayan Mariachi's advice. _Now on with the story!_

"Talking"

"_Thinking"_

"**_Pokedex_"**

* * *

Ash was woken up by three things: His alarm clock, pidgeys chirping and Snivy shaking him with her vines. Ash groaned and rolled over, but to no avail. The grass type simply pulled off his blanket. Ash gave a weary sigh and sat up. He should have expected this. Snivys were known for their love of battle after all. She was as excited as him, if not more.

"I'm awake, I'm awake." Ash said, his hands held up placatingly. Snivy gave him her species trademark smirk and hopped off the bed. Ash rolled his eyes and went to the bathroom, stretching his arms and yawning all the way.

"How do I look?" Ash asked his longtime friend. Snivy gave a nod of approval. Ash wore an open dark blue hoodie with white highlights, a white shirt under it with a pokeball logo, his trusty pokeleague cap, and black fingerless gloves as well as a pair of light brown cargo pants. His sneakers were blue and red. Ash gave Snivy a smirk and put on his backpack.

"Snivy, can you stay here for now? I don't want to make a scene with Gary today, if only for the Professor's sake." Snivy frowned at the mention of Gary. Her first meting with the Oak didn't go too well. The boy thought Ash had borrowed her from his granddad to try and impress him. When he found out she was really Ash's Pokémon, Gary threw a major temper tantrum and spewed insults at them both. Not only that, he had the audacity to demand for a Pokémon of his own without any kind of effort whatsoever! It was only Ash's tight grip that kept Snivy from launching herself at him. Luckily, Professor Oak put his foot down and refused.

"Then again, I don't think he'll be awake yet." At this both Ash and Snivy snickered. It was a well known fact that Gary was not a morning person, as he could sleep through any kind of noise and event.

Snivy jumped into Ash's arms and they both went down together. Ash gaped at the sight that met him when he entered the kitchen. It was a feast! All his favorite foods were laid there, and even Snivy looked hungry. Their mouths watered and they immediately dug in.

"Wow this is great!" Ash said in between bites. He was practically inhaling the food. Snivy looked up and nodded. She was busy slathering a pecha berry with mustard. Ash winced. Snivy ADORED mustard, ever since she tasted one a year ago. She ate it with everything, even sweets! It made Ash a bit sick looking at the yellow mess on his friend's plate.

"Of course! My little baby is going away. Who knows when he could eat my cooking again?!" Delia bawled as she entered the kitchen, ladle in hand. Ash and Snivy sweatdropped.

"Mom, I'll be calling often." At this Delia perked up again. A chilling grin lit up her face., and Ash shuddered as a chill went down his spine. Forget Darkrai, his mother was scary enough!

"You will won't you?" She asked sweetly, brandishing her ladle like a weapon. (or was it threatened?) Ash quickly nodded. Delia sighed and turned to Snivy.

"Take care of him, won't you?" Snivy gave a smirk and solemn nod, ignoring Ash's indignant cry.

"Okay,see you both later!" He shouted, as he ran out and towards Professor Oak's lab, ignoring his mother shouting that he haven't finished his  
meal. Even he couldn't stomach all that!

* * *

"Ah Ash, you're early! Not that it's a bad thing of course." Professor Oak greeted when Ash entered. He motioned for Ash. "Now come over here." He led Ash into a room with thousands of pokeballs on it's shelves. No matter where you looked, there was one. Some were even scattered on the floor!

Oak then handed Ash a tablet like computer device. It was a sleek red, with an occasional black and blue. The Pokeball ignisia was stamped on it's cover. Ash's eyes glittered in excitement. He knew exactly what that device was.

"This is your Pokedex. It provides you with information on a Pokemon and records the data of all the Pokemon you have seen. This is a regional Pokedex, so it will provide information on Pokemon from other regions as well, such as Snivy. The Pokedex also serves as a trainer ID." Oak demonstrated by pushing a button. Immediately, Ash's photo and trainer info appeared. The Professor handed Ash some Pokeballs as well.

"Thanks Professor." Ash said gratefully, a smile on his face. "I'll be going now." He had just turned around when the Professor seized hold of his arm. Ash looked at the old man in puzzlement.

"Wait, I have some things for you." The researcher took out two eggs from a nearby machine that Ash recognized as an incubator. Oak then examined the shelfs, and giving a triumphant "Aha" he took one out and gave it to Ash, along with the eggs. Ash never did find out how Oak could identify the pokeballs without any kind of identification.

Ash examined the eggs. One was a deep obsidian black and splattered in crimson specks while the other was a mixture of a dark blue, light gray and black. When Ash placed a hand on them, he could feel the faint heartbeat and the growing life inside. A surge of protectiveness went over him. He wasn't expecting what the Professor said next however.

"These are for you."

Ash nearly fell over in shock. The Professor was entrusting these to him? The boy knew just how rare Pokemon eggs were, and he was still a starting trainer after all. He looked at the amused researcher in disbelief. Oak was defiantly enjoying this, if his grin was any indication.

"Why would you give them to me? Why not Gary? In fact, why give it to a starting trainer at all?" Ash asked. He was half expecting the Professor to say it was all just one big joke and ask him to hand the eggs over. Instead, Oak just shook his head, a smile tugging at his lips.

"There are no outstanding trainers from Pallet these days. I need a honest, trustworthy trainer who I deem capable. You fit the criteria. And Between you and me, I don't think Gary can handle the responsibility of taking care of an egg, let alone two. And the pokemon has some….problems but I'm sure you can handle it. You're the number one most surprising trainer after all." Ash felt touched, he really was.

Oak gestured towards the pokeball. "Go on, release it. Don't be shy." Ash obeyed, albeit a bit hesitantly, and out came a yellow mouse like pokemon, with a lightning shaped tail and red cheeks. It blinked at the both of them.

"Wow, a Pikachu! Wait, it looks familiar..." But the pikachu must have known him, for it grinned and waved at him. Oak looked bewildered. It was comical actually.

"Ah,now I remember!"

* * *

_**Flashback**_

_**Ash and Snivy were taking a walk near Pallet. It had been a year and a half since their first meeting. Ash gave Snivy a smile.**_

_**"Remember when we first met Snivy?" He asked,pointing to the forest. Snivy shuddered at the sight of it. Realizing what he did wrong, Ash knelt down and picked her up, holding her close. Sometimes he forgot that Snivy was still traumatized over the event.**_

**_'I'm sorry Snivy, for saying that." He mumbled guiltily. Snivy said nothing, but hugged him back to say that she understood. The two realized then that there was a noise coming from the forest's entrance. They both stood up._**

_**"What was that?"Ash whispered quietly. They both inched closer cautiously and found, to their horror, an Ekans squeezing a Pichu in it's coils. The poor thing was red due to lack of air. Snivy growled. She might still be scared to venture into the forest, but she could not leave the electric type alone to the Ekan's mercy. Ash nodded, agreeing.**_

**_There followed a battle which ended with Snivy triumphant, and with only a few scratches and bruises. Ash took out a cheri berry and a rawst berry, which he gave to Snivy and the Pichu. Once the Pichu was calmer, Ash gently inspected it for wounds. When he found none, he smiled and patted the little pokemon._**

**_"You're safe now little guy. Go back to your family, they must be worried sick. Try to be careful next time, okay?" He and Snivy stood up and left, while the Pichu waved and squeaked a grateful thank you._**

_**Flashback End**_

* * *

"So you evolved huh?" The Pikachu nodded proudly and as if to show how strong he was, let out a burst of electricity. It hit Ash and Oak by accident and caused their hair to stand at end. The Pikachu took one look at them and rolled around laughing.

"Pika Pika Pika Pi!" He said, still laughing. Ash gave an amused smile. He placed the Pokemon eggs in the portable incubator and put it in his backpack, making sure it was well padded.

'Come on Pikachu." The electric type jumped up to his shoulder and stayed there, letting Ash do the walking while he enjoyed the view, occasionally snickering when he saw Ash's charred hair.

* * *

"Snivy!" Ash shouted when they reached Ketchum's Residence. "She's my first Pokemon. She's the one who rescued you, remember?" Pikachu nodded, though secretly he was a bit disappointed he was not the first. That line of thought sputtered to a stop when he saw Snivy bounding down the stairs. Her eyes were a beautiful crimson, her skin a shining emerald and she looked radiant as she smiled at him. He blushed and his his face in Ash's neck. He felt embarrassed having to be rescued by such a pretty Pokemon. He mustn't look weak in front of her!

"Ash!" He heard his mother say. Delia exited the living room holding something in her hand. She smiled at Ash, even as her eyes sparkled with unshed tears.

"Over the years, me and the residents of Pallet Town have made a trust fund for when you become a trainer." Saying so, she pressed the envelope into his hand, gently closing her son's fingers around it."Don't be reckless, okay?"

Ash's eyes misted over as he realized just how much he would miss his hometown, and everyone in it. Mrs Johnson, the old widow who had thousands of Meowths and persians in her house. The Adams, whose garden was filled with butterfrees in the Spring, which he was allowed to observe before gaining access to Oak's Ranch. He hugged his mother tight. It would be his last hug for quite some time.

"Thanks Mom. I promise to write." They held the hug for a few minutes. Delia then broke out of it and gave Ash a little push outside. The boy said farewell to everybody in Pallet, as they gathered around to wish him luck and to promise to watch his exploits on television.

By the time Ash entered Route 1, he wore a bittersweet smile on his face and pulled his cap over his eyes.

* * *

**For those who were disappointed with the non-appearance of Gary, keep in mind that he won't bother waking up early, knowing that his grandpa will give him any pokemon he wants. I made Pikachu unafraid of pokeballs. Reviews and constructive criticism will be**  
**welcomed. Flames will be ignored.**

**I always felt there was a lack of sorrow in Ash for leaving behind everybody he knew. Didn't he miss anyone in Pallet at all?**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4 (Edited 14th Feb, 2016)

**Zoruak:** Stupid Ena and Mew, ditching me to go to Bali...Due to that, I'll be handling author note, and a new cast member is joining. May I present… (Drum roll starting) Gardevoir!

**Gardevoir:**I'm here on Miss Author's request. Nice to meet you all.

**Zoruak: **Ena decided to make her a part of the cast as she feels a bit guilty for not including you in the story. (Gardevoir fans stood up and left)

**Gardevoir: **Miss Author has an important question: Should Snivy evolve? If she doesn't, Miss Author will still give her a full set of moves.

**Zoruak: **That's all! We don't own Pokemon, because if we do, we'll make Ash smarter.

* * *

"Talking"

"_Thinking"_

"**Pokedex"**

* * *

Ash walked through route 1, making sure to step in all the patches of tall grass, just because he could now. Pikachu was perched on his shoulder, sending not so discrete glances at Snivy. The Grass type was sitting in Ash's arms, too lazy to get down and walk herself. Ash had long ago resigned himself to he fact that he was a free Pokémon taxi. A thought hit him and Ash hit the brakes and stopped abruptly, nearly causing his passengers to tip out.

'I forgot to scan you both!' He cried exasperated. What with the farewells and excitement, he forgot to check his party's moves. Pikachu and Snivy gave deadpan looks at him.

"Pika Pikachu Pi? (That's what you nearly dropped us for?) " Pikachu asked, his face disbelieving.

"Snivy Snivy Sni" (That's really stupid) Snivy said, rolling her eyes. Ash gave a mock glare to his friend.

"Et tu, Snivy?" Ash asked, hand upon his chest. The grass type gave a relaxed shrug, the smirk not disappearing from her face. Ash rolled his eyes as he took out his Pokedex and scanned her.

**Snivy,the grass snake Pokemon. They photosynthesize by bathing their tails in sunlight. When they don't feel well, their tails droop.**

**Gender: Female**

**Level: 20**

**Known moves: Attract, Sunny Day, Solar Beam, Vine Whip, Leaf Tornado, Double Team, Energy Ball, Bullet Seed, Leech Seed**

**Note: This Snivy possesses the egg move Twister, but it has yet been unlocked.**

The trainer nodded. He knew about the tail part, since Snivy had once gotten sick. It took her three days to recover, which involved berries and a lot of sunlight. Lots and lots of sunlight. He then looked at the moves and level section and grinned.

"Looks like our training paid off." Snivy beamed, head held high. Her smirk grew wider, if that was possible.

Next was Pikachu. Ash quickly scanned him.

**Pikachu, the electric mouse Pokemon. ****It has small electric sacs on both its cheeks. If threatened, it lets loose electric charges from the sacs.**

**Gender:Male**

**Level:13**

**Known moves: Tackle, Growl, Thunder Wave, Quick Attack, Thunder Shock**

**Note: This Pikachu possesses the egg move Thunder Punch, but it has yet been unlocked.**

Ash nodded and flashed Pikachu a grin. "Not bad Pikachu." The electric mouse chest puffed out as his back straightened.

Ash opened his mouth to say something when he saw a pidgey some ways off. The bird Pokemon was innocently pecking at some seeds. Ash turned to his partner, who was back in his bag.

"You want to fight Snivy?" The Grass type took one look at the bird Pokemon and shook her head quickly. Ash raised an eyebrow.

"What, too overkill?" Snivy nodded as Ash shook his head and smiled. Leave it to Snivy.

"Alright then, Pikachu, use Growl!" The electric mouse complied, causing the Pidgey to freeze in fear and not flee instead. The yellow mouse crouched down in a battle pose, cheeks sparking as he stared down his opponent. The electric type was determined to win his first battle. Snivy was watching, and Pikachu couldn't afford to lose!

"Now use Thunder Wave!" With a loud bang the electricity was released into numerous waves that hit and paralyzed the Pidgey before it could recover from the effects of the growl. Ash gave a triumphant grin. Victory was theirs now!

"Thunder shock!" With a loud "Pika" Pikachu released the attack he charged. It hit the Pidgey and caused it to faint. Ash threw the pokeball onto it.

It wobbled once...

Twice...

Before it clicked, signaling a successful capture.

Pikachu stood up and raised his fist in victory, cheeks still sparking. Snivy jumped down to congratulate him, much to his glee and embarrassment.

Ash picked up the ball and stared at it. It seemed so much prettier now, it's red top glinting in the sunlight and it's white bottom spotless. Words could not describe how he felt about his first capture. Ash based in the feeling before he went to work.

The Pidgey was wounded, and Ash felt a pang of guilt when it scooted away from him at first. The trainer decided that if the Pidgey still disliked him after they interacted he would release it, even though it would be a shame.

Ash didn't have to think that way after all. The Bird Pokemon warmed up to him after a few berries and heals. It was now perched on his shoulders, preening his raven black hair as he scanned it.

**Pidgey, the Tiny Bird Pokemon.** **It is very docile. When attacked, it will often kick up sand to protect itself rather than fight back.**

**Gender: Female**

**Level: 10**

**Known moves: Tackle, Sand Attack, Growl, Gust, Peck**

**Note: ****This Pidgey possesses the egg move Air slash, but it has yet been unlocked.**

Ash whistled in appreciation. "You are quite strong for a Pidgey, you know that?" The Pidgey's feathers ruffled in pride. Ash gave a fond smile.

"Can I recall you?" The Pidgey nodded and she was soon safely inside the Pokeball. Ash turned to where his two friends were. Snivy was congratulating Pikachu while the latter was a beetroot red, which was quite hard considering his cheeks were red already. Ash gave a groan as he realized for the first time that Pikachu liked Snivy as something more then a friend.

Oh Arceus.

"Noooooo..." Ash mumbled silently, feeling an urge to curl up and cry. This wasn't the first time this type of thing happened. Many of the Professor's Pokemon fell in love with Snivy, and the results were...messy to say the least. The last time it happened, two Vileplumes battled each other and stank up the place for a whole week.

That was the day the Professor begged him not to take Snivy to meet his Pokemon again.

Maybe this wouldn't be as bad. There wasn't any other Pokemon who might challenge Pikachu for Snivy.

_For now at least._

As Ash watched the blushing Pikachu interact with the oblivious Snivy, he reminded himself to remember to offer Arceus something so that none of his other male Pokemon liked Snivy that way. He didn't want Pokemon War 3 on his hands.

* * *

**Reviews and constructive criticism welcome. ****Flames will be ignored.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**Zoruak:**Another  
chapter.  
Can't  
believe that Ena waited a month to post it.

**Gardevoir: **Your email had  
probems,  
beisdes,Miss Ena is sick.

**Zoruak:**Sick?!She's probably sunbathing in Bali right now!

(In Bali,a certain girl sneezed and blew her nose)

**Ena: "**_sniff" _Either someone is talking about me or my cold is getting worse.(curls up to a small ball while Mew watches)

_Back with Zoruak_

**Gardevoir:**Mister Zoruak,if I hear you insulting Miss Ena again,I'll use the author powers Miss Ena entrusted me with to send you to My Little Pony's world.

**Zoruak:**(Pales)She entrusted you with the author powers?No!I'll be good!Dark types aren't meant for fluffy places!

**Gardevoir:**Then do the disclaimer.

**Zoruak:**We do not own pokemon,or we would have made Ash's starter Snivy.

* * *

"Talking"

"_**Thinking"**_

"**Flashback"**

"**Pokedex"**

'Finally,Viridian City!'Ash said,smiling happily.

It took three days for Ash to reach Viridian,he could have reached it sooner,but he preferred training his  
pokemon.  
There  
was no need to rush after all.

Speaking of his pokemon,he caught a magikarp in one of the  
rivers.  
It'll be sometime before he could use him,  
but  
he liked a challenge,and made sure the magikarp has the advantage of speed.

Pidgey was close to evolving,and could now run very  
well.  
She  
was still better in flying though,and could evade nearly  
anything.  
She had also learned whirlwind.

Pikachu was as fast as pidgey,if not  
more.  
He  
had built up his and Pidgey's resistance towards ground types,seeing as that was what the first gym specialized  
in.  
He  
had also learned double team and  
electroball.  
Ash  
wanted to teach all his pokemon double team,to get out of sticky situations.

Then there was  
Snivy.  
Ash  
strapped some weights on her and made her run.  
He  
also had her lifting weights with her vines,and increasing her  
stamina.  
He  
had no doubt that Snivy could defeat any pokemon the gym leader throws at  
her.  
He was pleasantly surprised when he found that Snivy learned Gastro Acid.

As he neared the city,a policewoman moved in his way.

'Excuse me,might I pass?'He asked.  
He was surprised when the woman answered angrily.

'You can't fool me pokemon thief!Now tell me who's pokemon did you steal!'She said,pointing at Snivy,  
who was  
sitting in Ash's  
was looking at the woman  
incredulously.  
Ash's  
eye twitched.

'I'm not a thief!'Ash snapped back,while the woman smiled an overly sweet smile and took out a pair of handcuffs.

'If so,you don't mind showing me your trainer's ID don't you?'She said,fingering the  
handcuffs.  
Ash  
snorted and handed her Dexter.

The woman handled the pokedex for a few seconds before returning it to Ash while smiling sheepishly. 'I'm sorry,it's just that there are pokemon thieves running  
around.  
My name is Officer  
Jenny.  
As  
an apology,would you like to take a lift to the pokemon center?'She asked,pocketing the  
handcuffs.  
Ash  
shrugged.

'Sure,why not?'

* * *

'I'm so happy we got here in one piece.'Ash said,fighting off a wave of nausea as Inspector Jenny drove away.

'Snivy sniv.'Snivy seconded,popping out of Ash's  
bag.  
She  
had taken refuge there so she didn't fall off the motorcycle.

'Hello,what can I do for you?'Nurse Joy asked.

'I'd like my pokemon healed please.'Nurse Joy nodded.

'Of course.'He handed her his pokeballs and Snivy,then went to the back where the videophones were.

'Ah,who is it?'Professor Oak asked,as his,um,back appeared on  
screen.  
Ash  
snickered.

'I should be the one asking that question,seeing as I can't recognize the back of your head.'Oak turned red and faced the camera.

'Ash!You're at Viridian City?Gary is in Ceruluan by now!'Ash shook his head.

'I was training my  
pokemon.  
This  
is not a race.'Professor Oak straightened.

'Oh?Did you catch new pokemon?'He asked,his face curious.

'Yes,a pidgey and magikarp.'Professor Oak grinned and hollered.

'Yes!Gary owes me a million dollars now!'Ash just knew that Gary could not resist betting about him,and was happy to hear that he had to pay.

'By the way Professor,look at this!'Ash said,showing the professor a picture in his  
pokedex.  
Oak  
peered at it.

'Gazooks!That's ho-oh!Ash,where did you get this?'

**Flashback **

**Ash made camp in a small clearing in the woods and lied in his sleeping  
bag.  
Pidgey  
roosted on a tree while Snivy and Pikachu curled up in his sleeping  
bag.  
As  
he was looking up,a majestic pokemon flew across him,leaving a rainbow in its wake.**

'**Ho-oh.'Ash said  
breathlessly.  
He  
took out Dexter and took a picture of  
it.  
He  
watched as the pokemon flew out of sight.**

**End Flashback**

'That might mean you're destined for large things.'Oak said,when Ash then,the door bell rang.'Ooo,my pizza!'Oak said,shutting down the connection.

Ash went to the front desk and got his pokemon back.

'Can I have a room and dinner?'Nurse Joy smiled.

'Yes,here is your ke-

**BOOM!**

* * *

**Done!Hope you like it!PLEASE review.**** Reviews and constructive criticism will be  
welcomed.  
Flames  
will be ignored. **


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**Zoruak:**New chapter finally up!Ena just got back few days  
ago.  
Chapters will be slow since it's time for the exams but we'll try our best!Speaking of which(looks around)where is Ena anyway?

**Mew: **(Bursts into the room)Zoruak,emergency!

**Zoruak:**What?(Falls of chair)Did someone hack into the fanfiction system?

**Mew: **No,worse!Ena just ate the Christmas cookies!

**Zoruak:**(Pales)That means…SHE'S ON A CHRISTMAS SUGAR HIGH!

**Mew:**Yes,and she's loose in the electronics room!

**Zoruak:**Curse those cookies!Ena becomes hyperactive and tipsy after eating them!And if they're CHRISTMAS cookies…

**Mew:**The effects last longer and her powers go out of control!

(Ena bursts into the room holding a cookie blaster)

**Ena: **MERRY CHRISTMAS!(shoots cookies everywhere)IT'S RAINING COOKIES!(Dances around and round)

**Zoruak:**This calls for drastic measures!(Presses a button and a underground bunker appears)Sorry Mew,but you're on your own!(Dives in)

**Mew:**Zoruak,wait!Ena has destroyed the electric circuit!Your bunker will(The bunker explodes)explode…

**Zoruak:**(Crawls out the now smoking bunker)Just do the disclaimer so we can take care of this mess!(Dodges a cookie)

**Mew:**We do not own  
pokemon!  
Incoming!  
Giant wad of cookie dough!

_**SPLAT!**_

* * *

"Talking"

"_**Thinking"**_

"**Flashback"**

"**Pokedex"**

* * *

'What the hell?'Ash  
said.  
Dust was all around,making it hard for him to  
see.  
Him  
and Nurse Joy were alright,with only a few scratches here and  
there.  
But Ash didn't care about that right  
now.  
He  
was squinting,trying to find the cause of all this chaos.

When the dust settled,Ash could make out three  
people.  
One  
was a woman with long red  
hair.  
The  
other was a man with short indigo hair,who was holding a  
rose.  
The  
last was a Meowth that stood on it's hind legs.

'Who are you people and what do you think you're doing?'Ash  
shouted.  
Joy shifted nervously,looking abnormally pale.

The woman only smirked. 'Prepare for Trouble!'

The man,who had yet to open his mouth,continued. 'And make it double!'

'To protect the world from devastation!'

'To unite all peoples within our nation!'

'To denounce the evils of truth and love!'

'To extend our reach to the stars above!'

'Jessie!'

'James!'

'Team Rocket, blast off at the speed of light!'

'Surrender now, or prepare to fight!'

'Meowth!That's right!'

Ash just raised an eyebrow. 'Seriously?'

These…idiots were from the infamous Team Rocket?If they weren't wearing the uniform,he would have thought they had mental  
problems.  
Of  
course,they could still be  
crazy.  
What  
kind of introduction was that?

What was even stranger was the fact that the Meowth just talked.

'We're here to steal rare and powerful pokemon!'Jessie declared.

Ash wondered if he should tell them that there are only injured pokemon there,but Nurse Joy beat him to it.

'Only weak and sick pokemon are here,so this doesn't concern you!'Jessie just laughed.

'Nurse Joy,try to transfer as many pokemon as you can.'Nurse joy however,shook her head,unwilling to leave him alone with the pokemon thieves.

'Now!I'll hold them off as long as I can,but the pokemon are first priority right now.'Nurse Joy finally nodded and ran to the nearest door.

Ash turned to face his opponents. 'I need your help guys!'He called,throwing out his  
pokeballs.  
Snivy,  
Pikachu and Pidgey appeared in a flash of light.

Jessie and James threw out their  
pokeballs.  
They  
opened to reveal an Ekans and Koffing. Ash studied them closely.

'Koffing use tackle on Pidgey!'James ordered,followed by Jessie. 'Ekans use poison sting on that green pokemon!'Koffing rushed at Pidgey,while Ekans neared Snivy,her tail glowing.

'Pidgey use double team,then use quick attack!Snivy,use protect and bullet seed!'Several Pidgey copies appeared,and rushed at Koffing,who was unable to  
dodge.  
Ekan's  
tail hit Snivy's  
shield.  
She  
hissed angrily,only to get thrown back by a barrage of seeds.

'Ekans,use dig!'Jessie commanded. 'Koffing use sludge at Pidgey!'Ekans burrowed to the ground as Koffing shot sludge at the small bird pokemon.

'Dodge Pidgey,and use quick attack!'Pidgey swerved and hit Koffing,sending him to the ground.

'Koffing!'James gas pokemon was still conscious,though  
barely.  
While  
this was happening,Ekans launched out of the ground and bit Pikachu.

'Pikachu!'Ekans jaw was latched on Pikachu's  
tail.  
Pikachu grimaced. 'Use thunder!'

'Pi…ka…CHUUUUUU!The electricity enveloped both pokemon,kicking up dust.  
It  
cleared to show an unconscious Ekans and a heavily breathing Pikachu.

'Damn it!We got to retreat!'Jessie recalled Ekans and walked over to Meowth. 'Come on James!'She called,taking a rope hanging from a hot air balloon. Meowth was already in it.

'In a minute Jess!I want some payback.'James went over to the rope and took it too. 'Koffing,use self-destruct!'He called,as he was pulled up.

Ash's eyes widened. 'No!'He launched himself to his pokemon,taking them in his was  
arms.  
Het  
was  
thrown back violently.

Then everything went black.

* * *

**Done!Hope you like it!PLEASE review.**** Reviews and constructive criticism will be  
welcome.  
Flames  
will be ignored. **


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**Ena: **Sorry for the late updates,but my tests are coming up.I promise to try my best!

* * *

"Talking"

"_**Thinking"**_

"**Flashback"**

"**Pokedex"**

* * *

Ash woke up to pure white.

'_**Am I dead?**_'His vison cleared,and he could see that he was lying in a white hospital bed.  
He sat up,wincing while he did so.  
He was covered with bandages.

'_**How did I get here?'**_Ash wondered.

It was only when he spotted some empty pokeballs on his bedside table that he remembered.  
He straightened with a start.

'I'm alive…'He whispered. 'But what about the others?'He made to jump out of the bed and look for his friends,despite the fact that he was hurt himself.

Then the door opened.

* * *

Nurse Joy entered Ash Ketchum's room only to see the young trainer making to jump out of the bed.

'Young man!'She snapped,causing Ash to halt and look up. 'I did not heal you only for you to get hurt again!'

'B-But my pokemon!'He said, Joy gave a small smile.  
Of course he would be worried.

'They're fine.  
Should I bring them in?'Ash nodded.

'Yes please.'

* * *

When the door opened again,a few minutes later,Ash was tackled by yellow and green coloured blurs.

'Ouch!Guys,you're choking me!'The pokemon withdrew themselves,smiling sheepishly.

'Snivy snivy sniv!'said his starter,jumping up on his lap.  
Pikachu did so too,though Ash had to wonder whether it was because he wanted to sit beside Snivy.

'Pidgeotto!'said a third pokemon.  
Ash saw a Pidgeotto perching on the end of the bed,and he instantly recognized her.

'Pidgey?'He asked.  
The bird pokemon nodded,before hopping over and preening his hair.

'That's right,your Pidgey evolved.'Nurse Joy said.  
She was holding a basin of water,and inside was magikarp.  
Ash had forgotten Nurse Joy was there. 'She shielded you and your pokemon with her wings.'Ash turned to Pidgeotto.

'Thanks.'He said.  
Pidgeotto chirped a 'your welcome'.

Nurse Joy handed him the basin,and Ash stroked a worried Magikarp. 'It's alright,I'm okay.'Then he turned to Nurse Joy. 'When can I leave?'Nurse Joy took a look at his chart.

'Tomorrow,but  
you must not push yourself or make sudden movements.'Ash nodded.

* * *

**Done!Hope you like it!  
Constructive critism is welcome,but flames will be ignored.**

**By the way,should snivy evolve?**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**Author:** Hello everybody! I'm baaack!

**Mew:**I'm back too!

**Author:**How was everything while I was gone? Anyway, most people answered that Snivy should evolve, so she will. But keep in mind that when she evolves into Serperior,I don't think Pikachu will still have a crush on her. So enjoy Snivy's oblivious nature while you can!

By the way, the reason I write the paragraphs that way is because if I don't,words will disappear from the sentences after I save it in Doc manager.  
Example:Ash wore a blue hoodie with white outlines and black jeans and fingerless black gloves.  
becomes:  
Ash wore a blue hoodie with white outlines and black jeans and fingerless black  
This happened in one of the chapters.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon, or I'd be writing canon, not fanfiction.

* * *

"Talking"

"_Thinking"_

"**Flashback"**

"**Pokedex"**

* * *

Ash took a deep breath and sighed. Today he had finally been released from the Poke-Center. While it was nice sleeping in a real bed,it was quite boring, and nothing interesting happened.(Aside from a phone call from his mother, she wasn't angry, she was _livid_.)

But now, he was stuck in the Viridian forest, and for the past few hours all he could see were trees. There weren't even any Pokémon for him to fight!

That was probably because of Pidgeotto, who was flying alongside him.

'Snivy Snivy sniv!'grumbled Snivy. Ash knew she shared his sentiments. He petted her slowly.

* * *

Snivy was feeling very guilty as she looked up at her trainer. He got hurt and was stuck in the Pokémon Center for days, and all because she wasn't strong enough. He got hurt protecting her from the falling debris and explosion. If she had been stronger, perhaps he wouldn't need to protect her.

Snivy gave a small sigh as she glanced at a bracelet encircling her wrist. It was an everstone bracelet, one Ash gave her when he saw that she didn't want to evolve. Now though, she was having second thoughts. She knew that if she evolved she would becomes stronger, but at the same time she was scared. It was all because of that incident…

**Flashback**

**In a huge clearing, there were some Snivies playing. Adult Serperiors were watching over them, small smiles on their faces. Servines were trying to keep the Snivies under control.**

**Everything was perfect, until they came. Men carrying guns and pokeballs emerged. Fire Pokemon were released, and the clearing went up in flames. The Serperiors tried to fight back, but they were at a severe disadvantage.**

**The Serperiors were killed, for their beautiful skin, while the Servines were captured, to be sold or evolved. The Snivies however, were captured in nets, to be transported to labs for starters, and some were to be gifted to Giovanni.**

**On their way to their base, the truck hit a rock in the road and jolted. This Jolt enabled Snivy to escape from her net. She tried to free her friends, but the men came back and she was forced to leave them. **

**Flashback End**

Snivy knew that she had nothing to fear now that she was with Ash, but trauma held her back. She couldn't take of the bracelet, at least not yet.

'_One more time.'_ She thought. '_If Ash is ever in trouble again, I'll take this bracelet off.'_

* * *

**Reviews and constructive criticism are welcome. Flames will be ignored.**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

**Author: **Hey Gardevoir! How are you doin- (Glance at a shivering Zoroark sitting in a dark corner.)What happened to him?

**Gardevoir:**I sent him to My Little Pony World because he insulted you.

**Author:** *Grins*I like the way you think!

**Mew:** *shaking Zoroark*Snap out of it Zoroark!

**Zoroark: **So… much… colour...

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon, or I'd be filthy rich and swimming in pools of money.

* * *

"Talking"

"_Thinking"_

"**Flashback"**

"**Pokedex" **

* * *

Ash looked at Snivy worriedly. She has been acting strange ever since that incident. He wondered what was wrong.

Just as Ash was going to ask her, his backpack glowed.

* * *

Snivy's eyes widened. Ash's bag was glowing! She instantly knew what has happened, and immediately dived down his backpack.

* * *

Ash took of his backpack and set it in front of him. Snivy emerged, pushing two glowing eggs out.

The eggs were hatching! Ash recalled Pidgeotto, and then Pikachu, who was sleeping on his shoulder. Snivy has already retreated down his backpack. It's a well-known fact that the first person a baby Pokémon must see is his/her trainer.

Ash watched, with bated breath and his heart beating, as the light formed two infant Pokémon.

One was a black wolf like Pokémon with blue accents. Its ears were triangular with dark insides, and it had a large tuft of fur tipped with blue on top of its head. It had red eyes with blue eyelids. There were circular, blue markings above the eyes that resemble eyebrows. Its muzzle was short. It also possesses a ruff of blue fur around its neck and four short limbs tipped with blue. Its tail was short and bushy. When it yawned, Ash could see two small fangs in the upper jaw.

The second infant was a small blue jackal like Pokémon. It had black legs and torso, a blue tail, and a yellow collar. It has rounded bumps on the backs of its forepaws, and a black "mask" as well as red eyes. When it stood up, it stood on the tip of its toes instead of the whole foot.

They both spotted Ash at the same time, and, squealing, lunged at him with a bone-crushing hug. Ash gave a small laugh.

That laugh died, however, when he heard something.

'_Papa!'_

* * *

**Reviews and constructive criticism are welcome. Flames will be ignored.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Ena:**I'm so sorry!My computer AND laptop were broken,so I couldn't upload. To make matters worse,all my files were deleted!*sobs*

**Zoroark:**Yeah,to think she didn't upload for a year.A YEAR!

**Mew:**But now that we have a new computer,we can upload more often.

**Zoroark**:At least not as bad as this.

**Ena:**This story is not abandoned,don't worry. Now excuse me while I throw myself to the pit of fangirls for disappointing everyone.

**Zoroark: **Yea-Wait, what?

**Mew**:Ena,don't do it!Zoroark,do the disclaimer already!

**Zoroark:**We don't own Pokemon!Ena,don't!

* * *

"Talking"

_"Thinking"_

**"Flashback"**

_**"Pokedex"**_

* * *

'Yo-You can talk?'Ash stuttered,his normally calm demeanour gone,flown straight out of the window. He didn't know why he was so surprised,I mean,he had seen a talking Meowth,it isn't too farfetched to think that other Pokemon are able to talk as well.

The Riolu cocked his head._No,I am talking through aura._Ash had read about it before,a mysterious power Riolu and Lucarios are able to control,but there weren't much on it.

"Can you explain it further?"The Riolu shook his head._No,I'm sorry daddy.I only know that I can use it to converse with people who have aura as well._

'It's okay Riolu. Wait…Did you just say I have aura?"The Riolu nodded. _Some humans have aura powers as well.I don't know much though._Ash smiled.

"It's okay,we will learn together-ack!"Apparently the Zorua was tired of being ignored and nipped Ash's fingers gently. Ash chuckled and hugged them both. The team has two new members now.

"Wait,let me scan you."The Riolu and Zorua both watched with curiosity at the pokedex.

_**Zorua,the tricky fox Pokemon. To protect themselves from danger, they hide their true identities by transforming into people and Pokémon.**_

_**Gender:Female**_

_**Level:1**_

_**Known Moves:Scratch,Tackle**_

_**Note:This Pokemon is a shiny and possesses the egg move Dark Pulse,but it has not been unlocked yet.**_

_**Riolu,the Emanation Pokémon. It uses the shapes of auras, which change according to emotion, to communicate with others.**_

_**Gender:Male**_

_**Level:1**_

_**Known Moves:Endure,Quick attack**_

_**Note;This Pokemon possesses the egg move Sky Uppercut,but it has not been unlocked yet.**_

Ash briefly wondered why most of his Pokemon had egg moves,but pushed it aside when he saw them looking at him expectantly. He smiled.

"You guys are very strong, even when you're still young. You will be even greater when you're older."The two beamed at him,and it made Ash's heart swell.

* * *

A few days later,Ash was walking through the forest with Pikachu on his right shoulder,Zorua on his left,Riolu perched on his head and Snivy sitting in his opened bag,peeking was flying beside him,which is the main reason he has yet to see another Pokemon.

Ash could honestly say that Riolu and Zorua were very strong. He was wary of training them at first, after all,they were still very young, but on their insistence,he gave them some exercises, easy ones,mind you,and let them spar with him.

His leg still throbbed with phantom pain.

Ash wished he could call Magikarp out,but there was no body of water. He 'll have to wait until Pewter city.

They were nearing the end of the forest when a sword sliced through the bushes nearby,narrowly missing them. Ash stumbled and fell. Snivy and Pidgeotto both attacked,the attack on the pokecenter still fresh in their mind,each promising themselves that they will never let anyone hurt Ash again. Riolu and Zorua stayed,helping Ash up.

"Call them off!"A voice squealed. Pidgeotto and Snivy were attacking a boy dressed in samurai armour. Ash blinked,once,twice,before snapping out of it,and he was briefly tempted to let them be. The man almost killed him!But deciding having to live as a criminal wasn't worth it,he prevented the would-be macasscare.

"Are you Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town?"Ash nodded,wondering how the man knew his name.

"I have met two powerful trainers from Pallet Town. Both have defeated me. One of them ,Gary was his name,told me you were weak and easily defeated.I have come to challenge you to a battle,but it seems that I'm wasting my time on a novice like you. You took such a long time."

Ash twitched,and he was tempted to sic Snivy on him. Snivy did not take well to Ash being called weak,because that would mean her as well,and Snivys are proud Pokemon.

"Let me prove you wrong."Ash snarled. The Samurai smirked.

"If you insist. Come out Pinsir!"Ash brought out his pokedex ,even if he knew about this Pokemon.

**_Pinsir,the stag beetle Pokemon. It grips prey with its powerful pincers and will not let go until the prey is torn in half._**

Pikachu ran out by his own and stood in front of the Pinsir defiantly. "Pika pika!"He told Ash.

Ash smiled."Alright,Pikachu,use quick attack!"Pikachu sped up and shot forward in amazing speeds. Pinsir was knocked back.

"Pinsir,use rock smash!"The pinsir charged Pikachu with a glowing fist.

"Endure it Pikachu,then use Thunder Wave."Pikachu winced when the attack hit, then released a thunder wave, paralysing the poor Pinsir.

"No!Move right now Pinsir!"But it was hopeless. Pinsir remained paralysed.

"Pikachu,use electro ball!"A crackling ball of electricity formed on Pikachu's tail,and Pikachu hit Pinsir with it. When the dust settled,the Pinsir lay on the ground,knocked out.

The samurai growled while recalling Pinsir."Take this!Metapod!"Ash again took out his pokedex ,because he has yet to see a metapod,with Pidgeotto by his side.

_**Metapod,the Cocoon shell Pokemon. It's shell is as hard as an iron slab. A methapod does not move very much because it is preparing its soft innards for evolution inside the shell.**_

Ash smirked."Return Pikachu. Go Pidgeotto!"Pidgeotto flew forward,giving Metapod the evil eye. Ash sighed. "No,you can't eat him."Pidgeotto sagged in disappointment.

"Metapod,use har-"Ash quickly interrupted the Samurai. "Pidgeotto,use whirlwind!"Pidgeotto flapped her wings,sending creating a whirlwind. The move moved at blinding speed,reaching the Metapod and blowing him away in record time.

At this point the Samurai was tearing his hair out. "I have no choice…Scyther!"Ash was shocked. Scythers weren't native to Kanto,so how did this…idiot get one?"I got him from my Uncle,who's a bug expert."The samurai said,unknowingly answering.

_**Scyther,the mantis Pokemon. It's blindingly fast speed adds to the sharpness of its twin forearm scythes. The scythes can slice through thick logs in one wicked stroke..**_

Instead of standing battle ready,the scyther simply hovered,looking bored. The samurai was ordering him to battle,with little success. Ash was trying hard not to laugh,for the sake of pleasantries. His Pokemon had no such qualms. Riolu,Zorua and Pikachu were rolling around in laughter,while Pidgeotto was dangerously close to falling of her branch. Snivy was also rapidly losing her cool demeanour.

"Fine then!"The Samurai raged,destroying the pokeball and stomping away, fuming. Ash approached Scyther.

"I can give you many battles against powerful trainers,and make you strong. Do you want to come with me?"Ash asked,extending a hand. The scyther was still for a moment,before nodding and shaking Ash's hand.

"Welcome to the team Scyther."

* * *

Reviews and constructive criticism welcome. Flames will be ignored.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

**Ena: **I'm so sorry! I'm not actually a good uploader. But your reviews helped me!

**Zoroark: **Yeah,the reviews were all that kept Ena from jumping into the pit.

**Mew: **Come on Zoroark, cut Ena some slack. She was having her exams after all.

**Ena: **Yeah! I don't own pokemon, or else Snivy will be considered a legendary.

***IMPORTANT***

**The next chapter is finally Ash's and Brock's battle! Yay! I suck at writing battles though, so I'm requesting help. PM me if you want to help, I will tell you the Pokemon which both will use and you send me the battle script. The one who helps me can choose a Pokemon Ash should catch, though it should be accompanied by how. (Ex: Shinx, saved from abusive trainer, on the way to Cerulean) Legendaries are NOT allowed! With that said,enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

"Talking"

_"Thinking"_

**"Flashback"**

_**"Pokedex"**_

* * *

Ash pushed a branch out of the way and grinned in relief when he saw Pewter city. Snivy didn't mind the forest,seeing as she was a grass type, and Pidgeotto could just fly away at any moment. Neither did magikarp, who had many water bodies to swim in, but Scyther, Riolu, Zorua and Pikachu were getting antsy. They wanted to see new sights, and were getting bored of green.

Speaking of Scyther, Ash soon found that he was a total workaholic. The bug Pokemon would be up before any of them, slashing at trees and branches or sharpening his scythes. Considering that Ash and his Pokemon already woke up early, like six am or so,that was an impressive feat. If he spotted his trainer relaxing, he would scold Ash and get him training beside him. This was why Ash separated Scyther from Riolu and Zorua: He would get them running laps and their bodies can't handle that kind of strain yet.

Unfortunately he corrupted Snivy, and now not only did Ash have two Pokemon constantly getting him to run laps or do push ups, he also had to deal with a jealous Pikachu who would glare at Scyther when he and Snivy trained together. And Ash couldn't even get close to them than because sparks were literally flying.

There was one benefit though. Training with Scyther helped Snivy increase her resistance towards bug types. And Pikachu, being jealous, would challenge Scyther at any available moment, helping Scyther increase his resistance towards electric types and Pikachu to better his aim. And Ash himself was slowly getting stronger.

Thank Arceus Scyther didn't actually have a crush on Snivy, that would get messy real fast.(Ena:*Evil Grin*)

The trainer was brought out of his thoughts by a voice. Turning,he saw a rock seller beside him. In front of him were,well,rocks. No matter how much Ash observed them, they all looked the same to him. The bearded seller was also starting to creep him out a bit.

Snivy poked her head out of Ash's bag. Thanks to Riolu's lessons on Aura, Ash can now communicate with his Pokemon on a whole other level. He couldn't talk to them like he could with Riolu yet, but he could sense their feelings and they could sense his.

Apparently the grass type sensed Ash's discomfort and went out to find the reason. Her eyes didn't fall on the man. Instead,they fell on a rock some ways of Ash. It seemed no different from the others, save for a slight greenish tint, but Snivy was drawn to it. She hopped down and lifted the rock to the light, turning it this way and that, trying to see what was so interesting about it.

The seller gave a low chuckle. "I see your Snivy has taken a liking to that rock." Ash jumped, startled.

"Yeah." The boy answered. Ash found it hard to believe that Snivy actually liked that rock, but the awe and curiosity radiating from her was proof enough. "I wonder why though?" The man stared at him. At least, Ash thought he was staring at him. He couldn't actually see his eyes, what with the shaggy hair and red beanie covering them. Creepy.

"That's a special rock, exported directly from Unova's Pinwheel Forest." At that statement, Snivy's feelings changed to palpable longing and wistfulness. Ash sighed and got out his wallet.

"How much?"

"26 dollars. It's a bargain!"

"For a rock?!"

"Ah,but it's a special rock! As your Pokemon can no doubt testify to."

_Fu- _Ash mentally cursed,before remembering that baby Riolu was attuned with his mind. _Furry Fuzzy bears!_ Oh Arceus. He could literally feel the humor from his other Pokemon and confusion from Riolu and Zorua. His ears turned red.

Ash forked over the dough, wishing that he didn't need to. While he did amass a lot of money beating rookie trainers, 26 dollars would really put a dent in it. It was for Snivy though, and the boy mentally waved away Snivy's apology. Her happiness was enough.

"Where is the Pokemon Centre in this town?" Ash asked the seller once Snivy was back in his backpack, stone in hand. The man stood up stiffly.

"I'll take you to it…"

"Ash Ketchum. Thanks Mr…"

"Flint. Call me Flint."

* * *

"Nurse Joy? Is that you? But I saw you in Viridian City! How did you get here so fast? On that note,why are you here?" As soon as the boy entered the centre he spotted a familiar face.

The nurse just gave a small laugh and told Ash that there were dozens of Nurse Joys in all regions and towns, all of them related. Apparently it's the same for Officer Jenny too. Ash vaguely remembered her as the policewoman who arrived after the Team Rocket fiasco.

Somehow the idea of multiple people with the same faces and personality scared him.

"But wait, how do you know my name?" Ash realised. He never told her his name.

Pewter Nurse Joy smiled. "My sister told me all about you, and how you saved the centre's Pokemon. Thank you very much for that. Now, do you need your Pokemon healed?"

Ash turned red and flustered at the praise. "I just did what everyone else did! It's nothing special! And yeah, I need my Pokemon healed." With that Ash took out his five Poke-balls (Riolu and Zorua didn't have one yet,they were both asleep in his bag) after recalling Snivy. He was a bit hesitant in handing them over after the last incident, and Nurse Joy must have sensed it, because she healed them right in front of him instead of taking them away.

'So are you going to participate in the regional championships?" Nurse Joy asked, handing the poke balls over. Ash clipped them on his belt and nodded. Both heard a loud disbelieving snort from behind them.

Flint was still there, and he was chuckling. "You think YOU can beat Brock? Our city's Gym Leader? Fat Chance kid." Ash's eyes narrowed and hardened. He could feel how angry and insulted his Pokemon were.

Still, he was curious about something.

"Weren't there any other trainers from Pallet?"

Flint snorted. "Yeah, three. Two were wannabe trainers who didn't stand a chance. They went in battle with only their starter and a measly metapod or two. One though managed to beat Brock. He was arrogant, yes, insufferably so, but it was justified."

"Who was the trainer?"Ash asked, though he already knew the answer.

"Name was Gary Oak. His battle went down a few days ago, like the others. You must be weak kid, if you are this behind the others." Flint casually said, not knowing the fire he awakened.

Ash bristled. Oh it was so on.

* * *

**Reviews and constructive criticism welcome. Flames will be ignored.**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

**Ena:**So I did not get help in the battle...

**Mew:**Which was why the chapter is so late.

**Zoroark:**And the battle scene's sucky!Good luck liking it!

**Ena:**Hey!*Grappling with Zoroark*

**Mew:**We do not own Pokemon,don't worry owner!*Nervous waving*

* * *

"Talking"

_"Thinking"_

**"Flashback"**

_**"Pokedex"**_

* * *

Ash stomped to the Pewter Gym,seething. How dare that-that _rock seller_ act as if he was a weak two-bit trainer?! If it wasn't for the fact that Flint probably didn't have any Pokemon, he would have challenged the man then and there. The trainer kicked a pebble with his shoe and watched it soar away.

In the end,he got Flint to make a deal: If Ash won he would have to give back the 26 dollars Ash gave him for the rock and admit he was wrong, and if Brock won Ash would buy all of Flint's merchandise. The trainer gave a devious chuckle that could make Zorua proud.

It was childish and petty,but just what did you expect from a teenager?

Ash slammed the door to Pewter Gym open, his eyes filled with steely determination.

He was going to make Flint eat his words if it was the last thing he'll do.

"Who goes there?" A voice echoed through the dark building. Ash stood his ground.

"Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town. I'm here to win the Boulder Badge!"

"Very well.I accept your challenge." Suddenly the lights went to life, row by row. Ash saw the gym leader. He was a teen a bit older then him, with dark brown spiky hair, squinty eyes and tan skin. Ash briefly wondered how he could see with those eyes.

The battlefield was an empty sandy terrain, with hazardous sharp rocks pointing out. Brock was standing on the other side his arms crossed and a confident look on his face.

"This battle is between red trainer, Ash Ketchum from Pallet town, and green trainer, Brock Harrison of Pewter City gym!" Shouted the referee, who Brock introduced as his little brother Forrest. He was evidently not Brock's only sibling: There were what seemed to Ash _dozens_ of them, clambering to the sidelines and watching with barely concealed glee. They all shared the same squinty eyes and tan skin.

"Both trainers will use three Pokemon defeats their opponent's party first wins. Green trainer,please send out your Pokemon!" Brock threw a poke ball in the air.

"Geodude,I choose you!" A rock with arms appeared, pounding it's fists together in excitement. Ash took out his pokedex and scanned the ground type.

**_"Geodude,the rock Pokemon. Many live on mountain trails and remain half buried while keeping an eye on climbers."_**

Ash threw his own Pokeball. In a blinding flash,Pikachu appeared. He crouched down, cheeks sparking and tail erect.

Brock shook his head. Another bad trainer. Didn't he know electric attacks didn't affect ground types? It seemed so long since he last met a competent trainer, besides that arrogant brat from Pallet.

"Don't you know Electric attacks don't affect Ground types? You are worse then that batch from Pallet." At this the challenger bristled and his fists tightened. Ah. So that was a sore spot. Brock smirked.

Ash had to grit his teeth to stop himself from screaming a reply. He was _not_ about to be baited. With a deep breath, Ash managed to keep his composure, though his Pokemon could easily note the tension in his shoulders and the ice in his gaze.

"Begin!" Forrest shouted, raising his flags. Brock moved first. He intended to finish it quickly.

"Geodude, use rock throw and finish it!" The Pokemon produced and threw boulders at Pikachu. It was a harrowing sight, the hulking structures bearing down on the electric type. But Ash was not worried.

"Pikachu,dodge." The yellow Pokemon, with a speed that could make Deoxys proud, dodged the Boulders. "Now use Iron Tail." The command was short and clear. Pikachu hit Geodude with a glowing metal tail before he could react.

"Geo!" The Pokemon cried out in pain. It stumbled backwards into the sand. Brock looked disbelieving at the sight.

"Again Pikachu." The command brought Brock out of his surprise.

"Geodude, rollout!" The rock pokemon tucked in his arms and rolled out of the way. Brock glared at Ash, who smirked and mouthed _Who's the weak one now?_

"Geodude,mega punch!" The rock pokemon charged at Pikachu, his fist glowing. Pikachu stood his ground, growling.

"Intercept with Iron tail." The electric type's tail glowed once more, and with a twist, clashed with the Mega punch. The resulting explosion caused debris and dust to fly. Ash mentally probed for Pikachu, and sighed in relief when he got a reply.

The dust cleared, and it showed both Pokemon still standing, though their breaths were slightly laboured. Ash knew he needed to finish it quickly. So did Brock.

"Geodude,Dig!" Geodude burrowed its way through the ground. Ash mentally cursed, though he was quick to change it to something child friendly due to Zorua and Riolu.

"Pikachu,listen for him!" The theory was still flawed, and they have only practiced it thrice. Pikachu froze, not a muscle moved. His ears twitched left and right, his eyes closed in concentration.

The silence stretched on for a few seconds, before Pikachu's eyes snapped open and he jumped. Emerging from the spot was Geodude, fist glowing. Brock gave a low growl of frustration. With a few hand motions, The Rock Pokemon jumped up as well. Ash quickly barked orders.

"Pikachu, rock smash!" Pikachu's fist glowed and the electric Pokemon smashed it into Geodude before Brock had time to react. The rock Pokemon gave a pained cry before plummeting to the ground, causing a dust cloud. When it dissipated, Geodude laid on it's back, fainted. Pikachu landed too and his legs buckled. As strong as Pikachu was, two consecutive newly learned moves took it's toll. Pikachu did not faint though, but just laid there smiling happily. He had won his first gym battle!

"Geodude is unable to battle. Green trainer, please send out your next Pokemon." The children in the sidelines were giving encouragement to Brock,saying things like "You can beat him!" Ash's Pokemon gave mental support as well, and congratulations to Pikachu. Brock recalled Geodude and threw out his second pokeball, his face stony.

"We'll see how well you do Ketchum!"

* * *

**Reviews and constructive criticism welcome. Flames will be ignored.**


	14. Sorry

**Apologies**

**So, hi guys. This isn't a chapter. In fact, I'm about to rain on your parade:**

**I'm thinking of discontinuing this story.**

**I had reread my writings and they were HORRIBLE. I made Ash too Op, his characterization was shot and my grammar was bad. It hurts me to even look at it.**

**I might decide to rewrite this, but there's a very slim chance of that happening. So yeah.**

**I'm sorry guys.**

**But fear not! I am not leaving the Pokemon fanfic community. Expect another story soon. It will hopefully be better than this one.**

**Again, my deepest apologies.**


End file.
